Feria
by CassGoto
Summary: Porque aunque Rin lo detestara los reyes demonio también eran sus hermanos y ahora u tortura será tener que aprender a lidiar con ellos


**Jajá Ohayo Gozoimasu personas sensuales que entraron a leer esto, como siempre yo aquí iniciando otro proyecto, espero que lo disfruten.**

Rin frunció el ceño, hace unos minutos estaban en la academia de la Verdadera Cruz y ahora estaban camino a la sala de consejo del castillo principal de Gehena.

_Flash back_

_-Gehena no tiene nada que ver conmigo.- dijo Rin_

_-Ya lo sabemos solo estábamos avisando.- dijo Mephisto_

_Mephisto y Amaimon estaban a punto de pasar por el portal pero Rin los detuvo._

_-También voy.- anunció Rin_

_-¿No que Gehena no era asunto tuyo? .- pregunto Mephisto_

_-No lo es, pero lo quiera o no también son mis hermanos.- dijo Rin_

_-De acuerdo.- dijo Mephisto_

_Fin flash back_

Rin no mentía en el momento en que sus dos medios hermanos mayores le anunciaron que tomarían parte en una guerra, un sentimiento lo asaltó y ahora estaba caminando por largos pasillos y con un ridículo traje puesto, cuando entro en la sala hubo un profundo silencio junto con 7 personas, 4 chicos y tres chicas.

El primer chico tenía cabello negro con una chasquilla que le tapaba el derecho, mientras su ojo izquierdo daba a conocer que eran de color naranja, sus puntiagudas orejas tenían unas cuantas perforaciones, vestía un traje completo (como de soldado) de color blanco con rojo, sus botas eran blancas y tenía una capa naranja.

El segundo chico tenía cabello rubio con ojos verdes, sus orejas no tenían ninguna perforación, vestía una camisa desfajada shorts verdes corbata azul, sus zapatos eran negros y su capa era verde.

La primera chica tenía ojos dorados con cabello blanco rizado, sus orejas tenían unas perforaciones exactamente en la punta de esta, vestía un vestido gris sin hombros, mangas abiertas, por arriba de las rodillas, calcetas blancas por debajo de las rodillas y botas negras, su capa era de color dorada y tenía una espalda.

El tercer chico tenía cabello blanco y ojos dorados, vestía completamente de gris, tenía una espada al costado, sus orejas tenían las mismas perforaciones que las de la chica, sus botas eran cafés y su capa dorada.

La segunda chica tenía el cabello violeta y rizado con ojos violetas, sus orejas no tenían perforaciones, su vestido era violeta y llegaba hasta el piso por lo cual no se le veían los zapatos, su capa era violeta

Y la tercera chica tenia cabello azul con ojos grises, no tenía perforaciones su vestido era igual que el de la anterior con la excepción de que su vestido era rojo y su capa gris.

-Bien ya que todos estamos aquí.- dijo el chico de ojos naranjas.

-Sir Mephisto Pheles, primer príncipe demonio y rey del tiempo y el espacio.- dijo un paje.

-¿Estoy de vuelta?.- dijo Mephisto dudando sus palabras.

-Sir Amaimon Rotterdam, segundo príncipe demonio y rey de la Tierra.- dijo el paje

Amaimon no respondió porque estaba comiéndose una paleta.

-Sir Dantalion Walden, tercer príncipe demonio y rey de la magia negra.- dijo el paje refiriéndose al chico de ojos naranjas.

-¡El poder es la fuerza!.- exclamo esté.

-Sir William Mircel, cuarto príncipe demonio y rey del abismo.- dijo el paje refiriéndose al chico de ojos verdes.

-Hola hermanos.- respondió William.

-Lady Merlia Triled, quinta princesa demonio y reina de la tormenta.- dijo el paje refiriéndose a la chica de ojos violetas

-Hola a todos.- respondió esta.

-Lady Aleria Hikuno, sexta princesa demonio y reina de los animales.- dijo el paje refiriéndose a la chica de ojos grises

-Lady Katherine Snow, Séptima princesa demonio reina de la nieve.- dijo el paje señalando a la chica de ojos dorados

La chica solo miró a Rin

-Sir Kenneth Snow, octavo príncipe demonio, rey del fuego volcánico y el mellizo menor de lady Katherine Snow.- dijo el paje refiriéndose al chico de ojos dorados.

-¡Pasemos ya al tema, ya nos conocemos!.- exclamó Kenneth

-Él no nos conoce.- dijo Katherine señalando a Rin.

-Sir Rin Okumura, noveno príncipe demonio y heredero de las llamas azules.- dijo el paje

Dantalion, William, Meliá y Aralia le hicieron una reverencia.

Después de esto todos tomaron asiento quedando de mayor a menor (primero Mephisto, Amaimon, Dantalion, William, Melia, Arelia, Katherine, Kenneth y por ultimo Rin) quedando entre Mephisto y Rin dos asientos.

-¿Va a venir padre?.- pregunto Aleria

-Y madre.- contesto William

Los susodichos entraron en ese momento, siendo Satanás un hombre alto, musculoso de cabello blanco y ojos azul cielo, la mujer a su lado tenía cabello ondulado negro y ojos zafiros.

-Ella es Rin querida.- dijo Satanás a la mujer.

-¿Quién es ella?.- pregunto Rin a Kenneth

-Madre, realmente biológicamente solo es tuya.- dijo Kenneth

-Pero al ser la pareja de Satanás también es nuestra.- dijo Katherine

-Por fin pudimos volver a combinar su alma con su cuerpo.- finalizó Kenneth

Para entonces la reina y Rin ya se abrazaban

-Por fin te conozco hijo.- dijo la reina

-Madre.- afirmó Rin

Satanás y la reina se sentaron a lado de Rin y Mephisto, Satanás a lado de Mephisto por ser el mayor y la reina a lado de Rin por ser el menor.

-Y contra quien es la guerra.- pregunto Rin nuevamente a los mellizos Snow

-Contra Inframundo.- respondió Melia quién se había colado en la plática

-No creo aún que se hayan levantado en nuestra contra.- dijo Kenneth

-Ya sabes cómo es tío.- dijo Aleria

-¿Tío?.- pregunto Rin

Para estas alturas el tema ya no era entre los mellizos Snow y Rin si no que era una discusión de familia.

-Lucifer, mi hermano, es el gobernante de Infra tierra.- dijo Satanás

-No lo entiendo saben que tenemos a Rin.- dijo William

-Tontos, obviamente quiere obtener su poder.- dijo Mephisto

-Si logra engañar a Rin, lo tendrá bajo su merced y que manera más fácil que decir que nosotros declaramos la guerra.- dijo Katherine

-¿Entiendes?.- pregunto Melia a Rin

-Si.- respondió Rin

-Bueno ya que todos comprenden, vamos por una estrategia.- dijo Satanás.

-Propongo que William se quede a la retaguardia.- dijo la Reina

-Concuerdo.- dijeron todos menos los mellizos y Rin

-Bien Dantalion comandarás las fuerzas de emboscada.- dijo Mephisto

-Kenneth comandara el frente derecho.- dijo Amaimon

-Amaimon y Mephisto irán al frente.- dijo Aleria

-Yo propongo que a Rin la comandante del frente izquierdo le haga espacio.- dijo William

-¿La comandante del frente izquierdo?.- pregunto Rin

-¡Buena idea!, asi todos mis niños estarán a salvo.- dijo la reina

-¿Entonces Katherine que dices?.- pregunto Satanás

-La susodicha no respondió, Rin de la confusión volteo a sus hermanos para ver si alguien le aclaraba que pasaba, pero de repente una espada se posó frente a su cara, cuando volteo vio que Katherine sostenía el mango de está, ahora entendía porque no vestía como Melia y Aleria, Katherine había sido entrenada para la guerra.

-Necesitará entrenamiento.- dijo Katherine guardando su espada

Kenneth se puso de pie y junto a Katherine abandonaron la estancia.

-Eso es un si.- dijo Amaimon

-Perdona a Katherine y Kenneth, no tuvo una vida fácil.- dijo Dantalion

Rin se quedó pensando a que se refería con eso.

**Jajá bueno espero les haya gustado y bueno dejen sus reviews.**

**A si, oigan los que tengan cuenta en you tuve se podrían subscribir a ¨Edmalui¨es el canal de mi hermano menor, pero como no tiene muchos subscriptores mi madre ya no lo dejara seguir haciendo eso.**

**Los que tengan hermanos comprenderán a que me refiero, pues duele ver a tus hermanos tristes por más horrendo que te lleves con ellos.**

**Bueno a quien se subscriba le hago un One-Shot de su anime favorito, o le dedico diez capítulos de una historia, como quieran solo que avísenme porfa.**

**Sayonara Minna-san**


End file.
